Undercover Protector
by Life's-A-Long-Story
Summary: Isabella Swan is princess ov the volturi and has wonderfull gift but the gift can't protect her but who can? Edward Cullen has been chosen to be an under cover bodygaurd but what happens when his subject becomes more than just a subject? BxE


**Protector!  
**

**(B.P.O.V)**

Even though I loved my father Aro he was starting to get on my neves. Ever since my father got word of one of my bodygaurds that people were after us, he never let me out. _"Isabella is not allowed outside these walls!""Princess Isabella you are not allowed in the gardens!""Do not frown upon me Isabella this is for your own good!" _My father lecture on how I was only allowed in the palace was still stuck in my head.

"Yo Bells?" Treyton my dear brother and bestfriend asked.  
"Hello and how is my brother today?" I ran up to him and gave him hug. He shurgged his shoulders and said that I didn't want to know. "Bells pops wants to see ya! See ya soon dude!" Treaton always used slang words but father never approved.

"Treyton! You know Father does not like you talking like that! Were do you learn that?" I scolded him. He shrugged. "Bells, thats what people are talking like now"  
"Okay...and how would you know?" I felt my eyes narrow with the question. "I would know because I've been outside!" He grinned._How come he gets to go and I dont? _  
"Princess Isabella and Treyton, I am sorry to intrupted but your father want both of you in his study." Treyton groaned as I giggled at him. "_Oh my gosh I better start to speak posh_!" Trey put on an british accent. "Trey come on!" It was my turn to groan.

"PRINCE AND PRINCESS SWAN ARE HERE!" My bodygaurd Felix called. "Why is he shouting so loud?" Treyton asked me in a whisper.  
"I think he's deaf" I whisperd back "I think I'm deaF now" He teased and as we giggled my father came into the room.

There were at least sixteen bodygaurds in the room and they all bowed when they saw my father come in. "Everyone take a seat this is going to take a while!" MY father sighed trying to make a joke like usual, but like usual everyone laughed.

"Well lets get down to buisness" My father said looking me in the eyes. "Isabella, treyton as you know there is couple of peple after us" We nodded for him to carry on. "Well we are sending you away to a safe house!"

"WHAT!" Me and treyton shouted at the same time. "I can look after my self! That is why I'm the princess!" I hissed. "And I!...accept from the princess thingI!" Treyton said and there was quite chuckling around us.

"Isabella, Treyton, do as you are told! You both have amazing talents but your are worth more than your talents to us!" He pointed to his brother and the gaurd. "Yes Isabella you are princess because of you power and yes Treyton you are the highest guard but we all love you both. You are like my son and daughter and I can't accpet any harm to you""So you are going to a safe house and no if or buts!"

"Fine!" We groaned as Felix leaded us to the car.

Ok so I suppose I should explain a couple of things yes?  
Ok I'm princess of the Volturi. My father is Aro and my mother is his wife. They found me bleading to death twelve years ago and took me in and changed me. They had no idea how speacial I was when they did so. So I belive they loved me before they found out about my power.  
My power is basically to copy other people powers if I want and keep them for forever.  
I am a 'veggie' because the smell of human blood makes me ill, so thanks to Carlisle someone, I dont have to starve to death or whatever would happen to me if I didn't eat.

Who is treyton I hear you ask. Well I came across him when I was hunting. He was beeing transformed into a vampire and I felt his power and thought that Aro would be please with me, if I brung him back. Little did I know how I would love him like a big brother.  
His power is the ability to control the weather. he can create lightning, avalanches, heat waves, rain and tornados at will.

I did not want to join the volturi because I do not like to use my powers to hurt people unless it is self defense but treyton loved the feeling of Aro beeing proud so he accepted Aro offer to beeing one of the leader of the volturi.

When we arrived at the safe house there was a vampire waiting there for us.

**A/N please review if I get five reviews I will carry on writing! There are so many thing this story has to offer so please review!**


End file.
